Dawn of Unova
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: The sequel to Curse of the Ancients has arrived! Ashichu, Mistichu, and Pikachu team up with the trainer Black and the talent scout White on a trek across Unova to become the very best... while also taking on the egnimatic Team Plasma and their leader N. mixes both the anime and manga versions of B/W. Includes Ash/Misty shipping and Black/White and one-sided White/N shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn of Unova

As I promised, here's my new Pokemon story. It's the first time I've dabbled in doing fanfics in the mangaverse (and so far, I only own two of the B/W mangas), so I might be out of character at some points, but I believe I know enough to keep Black and White in character. This is a sequel to Curse of the Ancients, by the way, so it'll pick up some time after that story has ended, and Ashichu and Mistichu and their Pokemon will play a big role in the story too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters or settings. They belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.

P.S. This is probably the first B/W fanfic that mixes the manga and anime versions of Pokemon Black and White together.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

It's an rather serene morning in the hamlet of Nuvema Town, where the adventures of three young children will begin. Of course, some people are more prepared for adventure than others.

"_**I HOPE YOU'RE READY POKEMON LEAGUE! I'M REALLY GONNA WIN IT ALL, AND NOBODY'S GOING TO STAND IN MY WAY!**_"

Case in point, young Pokemon Trainer Black. A young boy enthusiastic about the day he would set out on his own Pokemon journey, he has been looking forward to this day his entire life. He also figured nothing else would make it better than going alongside his childhood friends: the loyal but sometimes arrogant Cheren, and their ditzy but perpetually cheerful pal Bianca.

"Black, could you come down here for a second?" his mother asked from downstairs.

"Sure thing. C'mon, guys!" Black said to the small group of Pokemon napping by the corner of the room. A couple of years ago, the town's Professor Juniper found a sall group of stray Pokemon wandering around town. These Pokemon included a Pikachu and its two spiky-haired Pichu children, a Bayleef, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. Black and his mother volunteered to look after them, and they have stayed with them ever since. Going downstairs, Black's mother gave him a package that contained three Pokedexes and three Pokeballs inside it. "It came! This is so awesom- AHCHOO!" Black sneezed in the middle of his excitement, due to waiting out in the rain for this package to come the night before. Immediately, the package dropped to the ground with a thump, the Pokeballs spilling onto the floor, releasing three apparently angry Pokemon in the middle of a fight with each other.

"Pichu pi?" the first Pichu asked in confusion, looking at the three angry Pokemon duking it out amongst each other. ("_**Why are these Pokemon so mad at each other, Daddy?**_")

"Pika pikachupi, pika." the Pikachu replied in disbelief. ("_**I'm not entirely sure myself, Mistichu.**_")

"Oshaaaaaa!" the sea otter Pokemon Oshawott squeaked, leaping into a dogpile at the snake Pokemon Snivy, only to fall flat on its face when Snivy rolled out of the way. "Osha osh oshawott." ("_**Ouch, that hurt. You'll pay for that, Snivy, you son of a bitch!**_")

"Snivy sniv sniv!" the Snivy said with a smidge of malice, grabbing the Fire Pig Tepig with a Vine Whip. ("_**I don't think so, Otter McFlabs! Hey, Tepig, think fast!**_") Tepig was then flung straight at Oshawott, who was jumping up and down behind Black's mother.

"Mom, duck!" Black shouted, as she then ducked under quickly to avoid getting smacked, as Tepig hit the wall and then fled straight out the door when it finally came to, crying enough tears to fill a dried up water basin.

"PIKA-CHUUUUU!" Pikachu screeched as it became fed up with the fighting between the other two Pokemon, and unleashed a Thunderbolt, zapping some sense into them, with Mistichu and her brother Ashichu joining in. However, Black and his mother also got hit, and ended up looking completely singed. "Pika..." ("_**Oops**_.")

"Thanks, Pikachu. Now I've got to go find where Tepig went. I'll be right back, Mom. Now come on, Musha!" Black said as he called out to his trained Munna companion, which Mistichu and Ashichu tagged along with. On the way out, Black ran past Biana and Cheren who were coming over to see him.

"What's going on, Black?" Bianca asked.

"I'll explain later! I've got a pig to catch right now!" Black said, dashing into Route 1.

* * *

And that completes the first chapter. I hope you like the start of this new story, and tell me whether you'd want me to do any other "Pokemon Special" fanfictions. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn of Unova

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters or settings. They belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 2: Black and Tep

At this point, Black and his team was already far out from Nuvema Town, as he was looking for Tepig.

"Tepig! Where are you?" Black called out. "I just want to help you." After some more searching, he found Tepig sitting by the base of a nearby cave, shaking with worry. "There you are. We've been looking all over the place for you."

"Tep pig Tepig." Tepig said sadly.

"C'mon, it's not your fault about what happened. You just need someone to help train you." Black said encouragingly, as he picked the pig Pokemon up to return to Nuvema Town, when he heard a rustling noise. "What was that? Musha, quick!" The small pink Pokemon then latched itself onto Black's head.

As you can see, Black's mind is full of his dream to win the Pokemon League, he can find it hard to focus on anything else. So, he uses Musha to help clear his mind to piece together answers for what others are unable to see clearly.

"_My mind's whited out. And so white noise turns into black! I see it now..._" Black thought, as he saw the flittering shadow of the creature. "Tepig, use Ember on it!" The pig obliged and hit the Pokemon with a wisp of fire. The Pokemon was revealed to be the bat Pokemon Woobat. "Keep at it, Tepig!" Black shouted encouragingly, as Tepig gave it its all in defeating the bat, eventually succeeding.

"Tep Tepig Tep!" Tepig cheered happily as it bounced around in place.

"Great job, Tep. Welcome to the team. Now that that's settled, we'll have to set out for the first spot for taking on the Pokemon League: Striaton City!" Black said as he, Tep, Brav, Musha, and his family of Chus along to their next destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bianca and Cheren claimed their Pokemon before going over to meet up with Professor Juniper.

"Hello, Professor Juniper! Thanks for delivering the new Pokemon to us." Bianca said thankfully.

"You're welcome, but there's more pressing matters at hand. I saw that the Pokedexes got soaked by the rainstorm a while back, and Black must've taken the only working one." Juniper answered.

"Don't worry. We'll meet up with him to work things out." Cheren said back in consideration. And so, the two trainers set out with their Oshawott and Snivy partners to Asperita City.

* * *

There's another chapter down the pipeline now. Next chapter, we'll have a bit of Black's first Trainer battle, and him meeting White and Gigi for the first time. Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn of Unova

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters or settings. They belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 3: Enter B&W Agency

"That was some excellent work today, Miss White!" a stout yet determined looking man said to his young protoge, a teenage girl with a short white t-shirt, a pink Pokemon cap, keeping her long brown hair in a tidy ponytail.

"Thank you, Mr. Director, sir." White said in gratitude to her employer. "Me and my team always strive to do its best for our organization."

"LOOK OUT, UNOVA LEAGUE! I'M GONNA BE THE NEW POKEMON CHAMPION!" a voice shouted from nearby, startling all the other people in the building.

"TEP TEP!" "PI PIKACHU!" "BRAAAV!" his Pokemon chimed in, adding to his pledge.

"Excuse me, but you're startling some of the other workers." White said to the boy.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just renewing my pledge to win the Pokemon League. I'm almost done." the boy apologized before he resumed his shouting.

"Anyway, it's a good thing that you managed to bring two Tepigs over for today's commercial shoot." White's boss inquired.

"_Two Tepigs?! _" White gasped internally. "What am I gonna do now? I was told to bring only one Tepig."

"Tep, what are you doing?" the boy asked, as his Pokemon sent White's Tepig out of its Pokeball, and started playing with it.

"They really seem to like each other." White noticed, as she also gave a scratch under Ashichu and Mistichu's ears, to which the two Pichus gave a playful chirrup of satisfaction. "I forgot to introduce myself; I'm White, and I'm a talent agent for the BW agency."

"Hi, I'm Black and I'm gonna be a Pokemon master!" Black replied happily. The two then heard a surprised gasp as they saw the studio had been apparently ransacked.

"You! What's the big idea?" the company director demanded towards Black.

"You've got the wrong idea! I didn't do this." Black said.

"Well then, who did?"

"That's what I'm going to find out. Stand back, I need to make my mind blank!" Black answered, calling Musha over to clamp down onto his head. Eventually, he found whatever was responsible. "Okay, at least five people were knocked out, there's a burnt smell and an electric current around the equipment. Tep, use Ember on that shadow!" His Tepig used the attack, hitting a Garvantula that was hiding in the shade. "Keep it in your sights, Tep!"

"Your Tepig's fast, but do you think it can beat that Pokemon?" White asked.

"We'll see in a second. Tepig, one more hit to finish it off!" Black said as his fire pig Pokemon used another flame attack to force the electrified webs on top of Garvantula, defeating it. "Way to go, Tep. Return!" he said as he sent Tepig back into its Pokeball.

"Well, you may have beaten what ruined today's shoot, but how do suppose to pay for all the damage you caused?!" the director spoke angrily.

"I- I..." Black said in a loss for words.

"I'll take care of it, sir." White said, coming over to Black's aid. "Just place this on the BW Agency's bill."

"What?!" everyone said in confusion.

"Fine. Just go out to the next town with White; he's hired now as of this moment."

"Of course! You won't regret it!" White said, pushing Black and his Pokemon out of the building. "You really owe me, Black."

"What do you mean, White?" Black asked.

"Start by calling me 'boss'." White answered, the both of them unaware of the figure that was currently nursing a wounded Pokemon.

"I should've known, even here Pokemon are abused..."

* * *

There goes another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this update, and keep an eye out for when Black and White both run afoul with the villainous Team Plasma. Remember to keep reviewing!


End file.
